


all the good boys go to hell

by inkfeathers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, M/M, Opposites Attract, Politics, Revolter!Eren, ereminweek2021, prompt, student!Armin, student!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfeathers/pseuds/inkfeathers
Summary: The boy’s name was Eren Jaeger and if the phrase Hot Trouble was a picture, it would have his face on it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Twitter Eremin Week 2021





	all the good boys go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eremin Week! I wrote this piece for a friend and inspired by this picture https://www.instagram.com/p/CJsmTOpBqjh/ from the talented artist exolefirstclass. It also comes out of nostalgia for my university campus, as it's already a year of not being able to experience it. This is also a story in two parts!

Clad in a tan Harrington jacket and dark blue jeans, a small, slender figure hurried through Shingashina's University campus. The sun, on its way to the west, painted the sky a nice peachy color. It was a sign that indicated Armin should go back home soon. 

The Faculty of Natural Sciences where Armin spent most of his days, happened to be the furthest away from the exit he needed. Shinganshina's campus wasn't the biggest when compared to other districts', but it still was a twenty minutes walk from one end to the other, at least with Armin's slow pace. Sometimes, he would do this same walk with a friend or two. Or well, if that’s something he could call them. Truth was, in the year and a half that he'd attended this school, Armin was still kind of a loner. 

Not that he wasn't used to it, it's just that on these days, when his heart was beating a bit faster than normal and his brain was telling him to _movefastquickgethomeassoonaspossible_ for nothing other than a baseless sense of doom, it would be nice to have someone else walking by his side, and maybe settle his worries a bit with aimless chatter, or just a friendly presence. 

No matter. He just needed to stroll across the outdoor running track and soon he would be at the exit and could take his bus, and he would arrive at his neighborhood at around 7 pm, and it would all be alright. 

He just needed to-- 

“Oi!” 

Armin jumped at the sudden call, not having expected anyone to be at the bleachers, he spun towards the voice and quickly recognized the figure sitting four tiers above him, with his customary black hoodie above a murky brown shirt, cigarette in hand, and an air of danger covering him like smoke an overheated engine. Armin’s heart stuttered in a palpitation. The boy’s name was Eren Jaeger and if the phrase Hot Trouble was a picture, it would have his face on it. 

The blond student lifted a hand to say hi and smiled gingerly at him. 

Armin had met Eren at a small student conference held at the back of the University’s Library, where their faculty had discussed its position in the current political climate. Eren had taken the microphone at some point, and proceeded to call most of the people present indolent, coddled sloths who couldn't so much as to be asked to raise their hand. Well, not _exactly_ in those words, but it did enough to cause a bit of a protest in the audience, especially because that wasn't even Eren's faculty, and there were good reasons to suspect he was high. 

So, Armin had found the resolve to take charge and had suggested a plan that everyone, including Eren, seemed to agree with. He must have caused some kind of impression then, because the other boy was extremely friendly with him afterwards, and even invited him for juice from time to time. People would come to him with their opinions about it, because, as it turned out, Eren Jaeger had a bit of a reputation at college, and Armin's friends thought it wise to give him a fair warning. 

But Armin didn't mind Eren. He liked him a lot, in fact. Too much, maybe. It was a thing with him, he seemed to attract all sorts of potentially risky people. There might be something to say about that, but therapy was expensive. 

"You in a hurry?" Eren asked, clearly taking notice of the fast pace he'd been in, and probably of the twisted anxiety in his semblance. 

"I--I was just heading home. It's getting late," he answered lamely, not wanting to get into the whole thing about his neighborhood being a dangerous place after a certain hour, and of the current threat between gangs. 

"Oh, sorry,” Eren said, visibly disappointed. “Take good care, then." In fact, his stormy grey eyes looked so downcast that Armin's nails bit at his arm at the sight. This boy wasn't fair, he wasn't ever fair. 

"I could stay a bit, my bus comes late at night.” Armin found himself saying. “You look like you could use some company."

And just like that, Eren's smile melted all of his worries away. 

* * *

"No, I truly didn't do it on purpose! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Armin exclaimed between affronted laughter, Eren's gruff dark chuckles good companions to his own doltish giggles, they'd been laughing like a pair of idiots for longer than Armin cared to keep track of, and the sun had long since abandoned them both to their weirdo get-together. 

"You made Magath look like an absolute idiot. I heard all about it, you can't fool me. You wanted to humiliate him." 

"I did not! I don't care for that. I simply pointed out the flaw in his logic. Magath is an intelligent man, but sometimes the simplest things fly through his head. I did not expect him to remain blank like that." 

Eren's laughter delved into a cough which he covered on the back of his elbow. Once he'd recovered, his eyes took a more sullen tint and the mirth had left his face to be replaced by an intense, barely stifled cholera which raised the hairs at the back of Armin's neck just by being in direct range of it. 

"To hell with Magath." 

"He's not so bad…" 

"They all are." 

Armin sighed and eyed the boy as Eren reached for another cigarette. As soon as Armin had sat down Eren had offered him one, but he'd declined, telling himself that he wouldn't stay long anyway. But the way the smoke rolled off Eren's mouth, the way his eyelids dropped with pleasure every time, it tore through his resolve little by little. 

Or maybe there was another thing loosening within Armin, and maybe, just maybe, it had more to do with the lips cradling the cigarette and with the person whose Adam's apple _dragged_ up with every exhale, than with the small piece of vice, itself. 

An image came to his head of licking away drops of sweat from that throat, and Armin's cheeks grew hot as he curled himself on top of the metal benches. 

Now here was the thing, if it wasn't glaringly obvious by everything about him, Eren was a part of the subversive, militant group known as The Eldian Union, who had one of their bases here, in Shinganshina's University. Anyone who got close enough with him didn't need to be told about it. He'd only avoided capture as of yet because he was sufficiently cunning, but as things were going, it was only a matter of time if he kept being as vocal as he was, and, again, for anyone who knew him, it was clear that last part wouldn't change. 

Armin didn't believe in explosives and coercion as the answer to his country's numerous predicaments, but he had to admit, if all of the men looked like Eren Jaeger, he could see a bit of the appeal.

A cold breeze suddenly struck at his sides and Armin sniffed as he zipped up his jacket. A hand appeared in front of him, again offering the cig. 

“You’ve been staring at them for so long, might as well have one. It'll warm you up,” the other boy said by way of explanation. 

Armin bit at his tongue but obliged, what he didn’t expect was to be confronted with Eren’s wolf-like eyes looking directly into his own as they both brought their faces close to share the flame. 

_Kiss me_ , Armin thought with a desperation he prayed didn’t show in his face. _Kiss me and give me some of that fire within you. I feel half alive all the time, and you seem to be bursting at the seams with spirit. Maybe we could level each other up, we may never find out if you don’t kiss me right this very second--_

For a second, he was sure Eren’s eyes settled on his lips, but then they drove to the floor and the moment was fractured. Finally, he stared aside and released the fog in his mouth with a deep exhale. 

_Well, fuck_.

They talked a bit more after that, with the eerie sounds of the night as the only company, until a prickle of anxiety traveled to his hands and he reached into his pocket for his phone, finding five missed calls from home and the numbers 21:32 glaring at him from the screen. His grandpa had to be so worried. 

“Is it time for you to leave?” Asked Eren with a somewhat resigned smile

“I think so. It’s been great catching up, Eren. You should show yourself around campus more often.” Armin smiled warmly at him as he stood up. Under the gentle lamp-light, Eren looked almost womanlike. There was a softness to his features and a sweet vulnerability to his eyes that caught Armin’s breath and left him momentarily off-balance. “I--uh.”

“You need to catch the bus.” 

“Right. Yeah.” 

“Where do you live, again?” 

“South Yeffasleb.” 

Eren’s eyes widened in alarm and a frown broke through the previous openness. 

“Armin! You should have told me!” 

“What? It’s alright, Eren. I’ve done it before.” 

But Eren shook his head and looked angry again, and it might have been intimidating if he didn't look so worried. 

"I'm an idiot, that's why you were hurrying." 

"It's fine, Eren! There's no need to fuss. It's not that late." 

He'd waved his goodbye and was already on the last step when his flight was interrupted for the second time that day. 

"Wait!" 

"Eh?" 

"Stay at my place." 

"Uh-"

"I live close. Ten minutes max by bike.” 

"I, uh, Eren I don’t want…” 

“I don’t live in a dumpster if that’s why you’re worrying.”

“That wasn’t my worry at all!” 

“Armin, I know South Yeff, I couldn’t let you go there at this hour after derailing you to have a conversation with me. I promise you, it isn’t a problem at all for you to stay the night.”

Armin bit at the inside of his cheek and stared longingly at the path he’d been about to go on, just to avoid Eren’s piercing stare for a moment. 

"I--Alright, if there really isn't any problem…" 

And that's how he ended up at the back of a grey Honda clinging onto a bad boy stereotype’s torso like his life depended on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part :) comments are very appreciated ♡


End file.
